


shaymien smut one-shot

by kekaboos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekaboos/pseuds/kekaboos
Summary: I noticed there wasn't enough Shaymien smut so I decided to write some myself. I never have written gay smut before so sorry if it's crap! This has no story behind it, just a little something to ease the horny fangirls.





	shaymien smut one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Before you head straight into it just know that Shayne will be bottoming and Damien will be topping. This is simply my preference, hopefully you'll be able to enjoy it even if you prefer it the other way around!

The two men were half-naked in the bedroom. Both exceptionally horny. Damien is overtaken by his lust for the shorter boy. They both knew they were going to have sex, it was obvious. And oh, it wasn't the first time. But everytime was a different adventure, since you never know what will happen when two horny men are in the same room. 

Damien grabs hold of Shayne's waist and pulls him closer. He strips him of his briefs and takes a moment to admire the beefcake he's about to fuck right in front of him. Shayne notices Damien's blatant gazing and speaks, “Hey, I shouldn't be the only one naked right now.” Damien stopped his staring and began to take his own underwear off. He nonchalantly throws them off to the side.

He pushes Shayne onto his back and leans in for a kiss when suddenly stops when he sees Shayne is already stroking his dick. "A little eager are we?" Damien says with that charming smirk of his. "I want to suck you off.” Shayne whispers. Damien got up from Shayne, now kneeling on the bed. "Do as you please." 

Shayne leaned down and took Damien's hard cock into his mouth. He started by giving attention to the tip which already had Damien biting his lip to hold back his moan. He then gradually went further and started sucking. Damien’s moans had noticeably gotten louder. This only encouraged Shayne to go deeper. He looked up at Damien making sure to make eye contact. Damien gazed into his blue eyes and put his hand in Shayne's blonde hair, caressing him in a way. He was grateful to have such a beautiful man in his life to do this with.

Shayne bobbed his head back and forth maintaining his eye contact with Damien. Damien leaned his head back and moaned even louder. Shayne knew he was about to climax so he got ready. "I'm cumming!" Damien yelled and released warm semen all inside of Shayne's mouth. Shayne swallowed it no problem. He stuck his tongue out while catching his breath. Damien caught his breath as well and praised Shayne, “Damn, you're so good at this.” Shayne smiled. He loved being praised. Especially by the man he loved so dearly.

When Shayne was busy repositioning himself to be on all-fours Damien got the lube bottle from the drawer next to him and squeezed some lube onto two of his fingers. He began fingering him. Shayne let out small moans as Damien continued to spread him. He added a third finger trying to brush over his prostate in order to tease him a little. “Dammit, Damien. I'm ready!” He exclaimed. 

Damien removed his fingers and added a little more lube onto his dick. He held it up to Shayne’s entrance and started moving in. “Ah-ahh…” Shayne moaned as soon as the tip was in. “You're tight, relax a little more.” Shayne bit his lip as Damien slowly moved all the way inside him. Damien let Shayne’s ass get used to his size before he started moving again. It had been a long time since either of them have had sex with each other, so every moment was like heaven for them.

After a few moments later Shayne says, “Okay, you can move now.” Thank God, Damien couldn't hold back for much longer. He grabbed him by the hips and started moving at a slow pace. Shayne noticed Damien was holding back for whatever reason so he said “I'm not a virgin. You know you want to go faster than that.” Damien chuckled and picked up the pace.

Shayne’s moans were a lot louder now. Damien was moaning as well. The room was practically echoing with a bunch of explicit sounds. Damien focused on hitting Shayne’s prostate and when he did it drove Shayne wild. “Yes, yes! Just like that.” Shayne’s moans were muffled since he had his face in the pillow so Damien lifted him by his hair. Damien loved hearing the noises that come out of his beautiful partner.

Tears were forming in Shayne’s eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. He seemed to be gripping the bed sheets tighter and tighter with each thrust made into him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Shayne probably sounded like an idiot but he didn't care. He moved his hand downwards to grip his dick until Damien stopped him. “If you're going to cum you're going to cum from my dick only.” Dammit. Damien was so sexy. Shayne really didn't need his hand if Damien was there.

Damien’s thrusts started getting sloppier as he went faster. Shayne could tell that he was close, they both were. “I'm gonna cum inside.” Damien said breathily. “Yes! Do it. I'm about to cum.” Damien gripped Shayne’s hips, possibly a little too tightly, and made his last few powerful thrusts count. He hit his prostate spot on each and every time. Shayne had his eyes rolling at that. Neither of them could hold back anymore and released their cum along with louder moans than before.

The both of them fell onto the bed from exhaustion. “Holy crap…” Shayne sighed, “I totally forgot how good your dick was.” Damien laughed, “We need to do that more often.” Shayne moves on top of Damien and plants a kiss onto his lips. “Definitely.” He smiled. They cuddled for the rest of the night. Just two cuddly men in the same room, who happen to be in love. They couldn't be any happier.


End file.
